1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing structure for a door equipped with a passenger air bag, and more particularly, to a sealing assembly for an air bag door which can enhance adherence and sealing performance between a crash pad and the Air bag door.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a passenger air bag means an air bag for protecting a passenger next to a driver.
The passenger air bag is installed in an air bag door connected to a desired position of a crash pad, and the air bag door is configured such that it is opened at the time of deployment of the air bag.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a structure of the air bag door according to a related art.
The structure of the air bag door according to a related art includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a chute member 20 provided at a rear side of a crash pad 10 and having an opening 21, through which an air bag is deployed, an air bag door 30 provided in front of the crash pad 10 and covering the opening 21 of the chute member 20, and an air bag module 40 mounted on the chute member 20 and detecting shock of a vehicle to deploy the air bag.
The air bag door 30 and the chute member 20 are connected to the crash pad 10 by means of rivet or bolt 50.
For the structure of the Air bag door with an aesthetic appearance, a skin layer 61 is formed on an outer circumference of the crash pad 10, and a foam layer 60 is formed between the crash pad 10 and the skin layer 61 by discharging a foam solution therebetween.
In the structure of the air bag door according to the related art, however, in a case where the foam solution is discharged between the crash pad 10 and the skin layer 61, there is a problem in that the foam solution is leaked between the crash pad 10 and the air bag door 30 by discharging pressure of the foam solution.
Moreover, in the structure of the air bag door according to the related art, since the air bag door 30 and the chute member 20 are separately manufactured and are connected to each other by means of a plurality of bolts 50, a manufacturing process and assembling process are complicated, and thus a manufacturing cost is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.